1994
1994 (MCMXCIV) fue un año normal comenzado en sábado del Calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: *El "Año Internacional de la Familia". *El "Año Internacional del Deporte y el Ideal Olímpico" por Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos *1 de enero **México: El Ejercito Zapatista de Liberación Nacional se alza en armas en el estado de Chiapas al sur de México contra el gobierno Mexicano en el llamado levantamiento zapatista. **Perú: entra en vigencia la Constitución de Alberto Fujimori. **Canadá, Estados Unidos y México: entra en vigor el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte *3 de enero ** Rusia Un Aeroflot Tupolev TU-154 se estrella después de tomar tierra en la ciudad rusa de Irkutsk, matando a 125 personas. ** Argentina: Empieza Crónica TV. *4 de enero - Se inaugura en Ginebra la Corte de Justicia de la Asociación Europea de Libre Cambio (EFTA). *6 de enero - Paraguay ingresa en el Acuerdo General sobre Aranceles Aduaneros y Comercio (GATT) como el 115 país miembro. *10 de enero - El ejército mexicano moviliza a 15.000 soldados en la ofensiva contra los rebeldes zapatistas, al tiempo que dimite Patrocinio González Garrido, secretario de Gobernación y es relevado por Jorge Carpizo McGregor hasta entonces titular de la PGR. *11 de enero - Los jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de la OTAN acuerdan en Bruselas la creación de la Asociación para la Paz, que integrará a países del ex Pacto de Varsovia. *13 de enero **Queda sofocado el mayor incendio en Australia de los últimos 200 años, que en dos semanas causó la muerte de cuatro personas, arrasó 880 hectáreas y destruyó 200 edificios. *17 de enero **Estados Unidos: Un terremoto en Los Ángeles (California) causa 54 muertos, 5.420 heridos y pérdidas por valor de 35.000 millones de dólares. *21 de enero - México: El Senado ratifica la Ley de Amnistía para los insurgentes de Chiapas, aprobada por el Congreso. *22 de enero - España: Un centenar de académicos de español de 20 de las 22 instituciones existentes en el mundo instan en Huelva, a sus respectivos Gobiernos a defender el idioma y cultura españoles. *2 de febrero: Al menos doscientas personas mueren al descarrilar un tren en Kasai (Zaire). *2 de febrero: Rafael Caldera asume la presidencia de Venezuela por segunda vez. *3 de febrero - Lanzamiento del transbordador "Discovery" con un astronauta ruso a bordo, primero en un vehículo espacial estadounidense. *5 de febrero **Mueren sesenta y nueve civiles y otros ciento noventa y siete resultan heridos en un ataque serbio contra el mercado central de Sarajevo. **Cyprien Ntaryamira es elegido nuevo presidente de Burundi. *6 de febrero - El socialdemócrata Martti Ahtisaari gana las elecciones presidenciales en Finlandia. *7 de febrero - Terroristas de ETA matan a tiros en Barcelona al coronel Leopoldo García Campos, de 59 años. *10 de febrero - Brasil, Portugal y cinco naciones africanas constituyen en Brasilia la Comunidad de Países de Lengua Portuguesa. *11 de febrero - El Gobierno español interviene técnicamente la cooperativa de viviendas PSV, al suspender temporalmente la actuación de sus órganos sociales. *16 de febrero - Se inaugura oficialmente en La Haya la Europol, organismo de cooperación policial europea. *18 de febrero - Sofía Loren recibe un Oso de Oro especial del Festival de Berlín como reconocimiento a su carrera cinematográfica. *21 de febrero - La película En el nombre del padre, realizada por Jim Sheridan, recibe el Oso de Oro del Festival de Berlín. *22 de febrero - El Sínodo de la Iglesia anglicana aprueba los nuevos cánones para la ordenación de mujeres. *23 de febrero - La Duma rusa concede la amnistía a Valentín Pavlov y a todos los encausados en el golpe de agosto de 1991, que alejó del poder a Mijail Gorbachov. *24 de febrero - El Gobierno de Nicaragua y los jefes "recontras" acuerdan el desarme de los rebeldes. *1 de marzo **Nace la Europa de los Quince: Suecia, Austria y Finlandia se incorporan como nuevos socios de la Unión Europea. **El grupo de grunge Nirvana ofrece su última actuación en Múnich. **Entra en vigor un nuevo Código Penal en Francia, que sustituye al napoleónico de 1810. *3 de marzo: **Aparece el primer número del diario italiano La Voce. **La Santa Sede y Jordania establecen relaciones diplomáticas. *4 de marzo - Fundación de Trolltech. *14 de marzo - Se publica la versión 1.0.0 del kernel de Linux. *22 de marzo - Nuevo documento papal que prohíbe a los sacerdotes la militancia política y sindical. *23 de marzo: un Airbus A310 de Aeroflot se estrella en Siberia cuando volaba de Moscú (Rusia) a Hong Kong (China):mueren todos sus ocupantes, entre ellos los hijos del capitán de la nave. (Véase vuelo 593 de Aeroflot). *5 de abril - Muere el guitarrista y líder de la banda de Nirvana, Kurt Cobain de un disparo en la cabeza * 27 de marzo Sale de la Cárcel de Yare por indulto del presidente Rafael Caldera el Teniente Coronel Hugo Chávez Frías *6 de abril - Un misil derriba el avión del presidente de Rwanda, Juvénal Habyarimana. Su muerte desencadena un genocidio. *7 de abril: **Nicolás Redondo abandona la secretaría general del sindicato UGT y es sustituido por Cándido Méndez. **Estados Unidos: el vuelo 705 de Federal Express corre peligro cuando un segundo ingeniero de vuelo ataca salvajemente con un arpón y unos martillos a los pilotos. *8 de abril: **Se descubre el cuerpo de Kurt Cobain en su casa en Seattle. **Juan Pablo II inaugura la Capilla Sixtina, cuyos trabajos de restauración se han prolongado durante trece años. *12 de abril:Israel y la OLP concluyen en El Cairo el acuerdo sobre la policía palestina que se desplegará en Gaza y Jericó y que contará con 9.000 hombres. *15 de abril: Representantes de 124 países y la Comunidad Europea firman los Acuerdos de Marrakech, que revisan el GATT y preceden a la Organización Mundial de Comercio (Entrarían en vigor el 1 de enero de 1995) *23 de abril - Descubrimiento de la partícula subatómica «alta quark». *27 de abril - Sudáfrica: Se celebran elecciones multirraciales libres, poniendo fin al período conocido como apartheid. *28 de abril - El poeta Carlos Bousoño galardonado con el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Letras. *29 de abril: **España: El ex director general de la Guardia Civil española, Luis Roldán, se da a la fuga. **Dimiten los diputados y ex ministros Carlos Solchaga y José Luis Corcuera. *30 de abril: **Se celebra en Dublín, Irlanda, la XXXIX Edición de Eurovisión. El tema del país anfitrión "Rock & Roll Kids" del dúo Paul Harrington & Charlie McGettigan es el vencedor. **El ministro del Interior, Antoni Asunción, dimite por su responsabilidad política en la huida de Luis Roldán, ex director general de la Guardia Civil, acusado de diversos delitos. *1 de mayo - Muere en el circuito Enzo e Dino Ferrari de Imola durante el Gran Premio de San Marino de F1 el piloto brasileño del equipo Williams, Ayrton Senna da Silva. *5 de mayo - Nace el Banco Confederado, en el Estado Nueva Esparta, Venezuela *6 de mayo - Se inaugura el Eurotúnel. *17 de mayo - Se realizan las primeras elecciones democráticas en Malawi. *13 de junio - México, Colombia y Venezuela: se firma del Tratado de Libre Comercio entre el Grupo de los Tres. *17 de junio - Un total de 84 países firman en Viena el primer acuerdo sobre seguridad nuclear. *18 de junio - Se despiden las tropas de Estados Unidos, Francia y Gran Bretaña, encargadas de la defensa del sector occidental de Berlín desde el final de la II Guerra Mundial. *23 de junio - Seiscientos soldados franceses bajo el mandato de la ONU entran en Ruanda para proteger a la población civil. *25 de junio: **Los soldados rusos desfilan por Berlín para salir definitivamente del sector Este de la ciudad. **Es expulsado el jugador argentino Diego Armando Maradona del mundial de fútbol de Estados Unidos luego de detectarle efedrina en un control antidoping tras el partido ante Nigeria. *2 de julio - Colombia: En un restaurante de la ciudad de Medellín es asesinado el futbolista Andrés Escobar, luego de que metiera un autogol en el partido Colombia-Estados Unidos en el Mundial de Fútbol de Estados Unidos. *4 de julio - España: ola de calor. Murcia registra 47º a la sombra, la más alta registrada en las capitales de provincia españolas. Récord también en Alicante con 41º. *13 de julio - Cuba: hundimiento del "Remolcador 13 de Marzo", donde intentaban huir 72 personas. 41 de ellas perecieron, entre las que se contaban 10 niños. *16 de julio - Ruanda: finaliza la guerra civil. *18 de julio - Argentina: atentado terrorista a la AMIA (Asociación Mutual Israelí Argentina) en Buenos Aires deja 85 muertos y cientos de heridos. *30 de julio - Colombia: se inaugura el estadio Palogrande de Manizales. *7 de agosto - Ernesto Samper presidente de Colombia. *22 de agosto - Argentina Se aprueba la última reforma de la Constitución Argentina *1 de septiembre - Chile La banda norteamericana KISS va por primera vez a ese país en el festival Monster of Rock *14 de septiembre - La temporada de Grandes Ligas de Béisbol es cancelada debido a una huelga. *28 de septiembre - El M/S Estonia se hunde en el Mar Báltico cuando de dirige a Estocolmo. *1 de octubre - Palaos se independendiza de Estados Unidos. *16 de octubre y 17 de octubre - Colombia En la ciudad de Valledupar delincuentes organizados sustrajeron de la oficina del Banco de la República de dicha ciudad $24.075 millones de pesos, entre billetes "sin circular" de $2000, $5000 y $10000, que en ese entonces eran los de mayor denominación. *26 de octubre: Isaac Rabin y Abdelsalam al-Majali, primeros ministros de Israel y Jordania, firman la paz entre ambos países. *29 de octubre - En Chile, se pone en marcha el sistema Multiportador Discado, conocido como Multicarrier, situándose en el segundo país en el mundo, después de Estados Unidos, en implementar este servicio. *31 de octubre - Estados Unidos: un avión ATR 72-212 de American Eagle se estrelló en Indianápolis después de experimentar condiciones de engelamiento, matando a sus 64 pasajeros y sus 4 tripulantes. (Véase vuelo 4184 de American Eagle) *30 de noviembre - Entra en operaciones la "Línea 2" del Metro de Monterrey. *1 de diciembre - Inicia sus transmisiones el canal de televisión venezolano Globovisión *11 de diciembre - Rusia: Boris Yeltsin envía tropas a Chechenia. *20 de diciembre - Jaime Serra Puche secretario de Hacienda del gobierno mexicano del presidente Ernesto Zedillo devalúa la moneda de 3.50 a 6.50 pesos por dólar. El ex presidente Carlos Salinas de Gortari y Zedillo se culpan mutuamente de la crisis económica más grande que México haya tenido. Salinas le llamó el Error de diciembre. *21 de diciembre - El volcán Popocatépetl, en México, registró una explosión que produjo gas y cenizas a más de 25 km de distancia. Nacimientos Fallecimientos *1 de enero: César Romero, actor estadounidense. *14 de enero: Federica Montseny, política española. *22 de enero: Telly Savalas, actor estadounidense. (n. 1924) *30 de enero: Pierre Boulle, escritor francés. (n. 1912)... 81 años. *6 de febrero: Joseph Cotten, actor estadounidense. *8 de febrero: Amparo Ochoa, cantante mexicana. *9 de febrero: Howard Martin Temin, geneticista estadounidense, Premio Nobel en Fisiología o Medicina (n. 1934) *11 de febrero: Paul Feyerabend, filósofo austriaco. *6 de marzo: Melina Mercouri, actriz griega. *9 de marzo: Charles Bukowski, escritor y poeta estadounidense. *9 de marzo: Fernando Rey, actor español. *12 de marzo: Mehmed VII Orhan, jefe de la dinastía otomana. (n. 1909) ... 85 años. *14 de marzo: Mónica Santa María, modelo y presentadora de televisión peruana. (n. 1972)... 21 años. *22 de marzo: Walter Lantz, caricaturista y animador estadounidense. (n. 1900)... 93 años. *23 de marzo: Luis Donaldo Colosio Murrieta, político mexicano. *25 de marzo: Angelines Fernández, actriz española nacionalizada mexicana. *28 de marzo: Eugène Ionesco, dramaturgo francés de origen rumano. *31 de marzo: José Escobar Saliente, Escobar, dibujante español. (n. 1908)... 85 años. *31 de marzo: Léon Degrelle, militar y político belga. (n.1906) *1 de abril: Robert Doisneau, fotógrafo francés. *5 de abril: Kurt Cobain, cantante, compositor y guitarrista estadounidense de Nirvana. (n. 1967)... 27 años. *22 de abril: Richard Nixon, político estadounidense. *29 de abril: Ignacio F. Iquino, director de cine español. *30 de abril: Roland Ratzenberger, piloto de Fórmula 1 austriaco. *1 de mayo: Ayrton Senna, piloto de Fórmula 1 brasileño. *7 de mayo: Aharon Yariv, militar israelí. *8 de mayo: George Peppard, actor estadounidense. *10 de mayo: Lucebert, pintor y poeta holandés. *19 de mayo: Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy, primera dama estadounidense (1961-1963). (n. 1929)... 64 años. *29 de mayo: Erich Honecker, político y presidente alemán oriental (1976-1989). (n. 1912)... 81 años. *7 de junio - Rudolph Cartier, director de televisión austriaco. *14 de junio: Henry Mancini, compositor de música de cine estadounidense. *2 de julio: Andrés Escobar, futbolista colombiano. *9 de julio: Kim Il Sung, político, primer ministro (1948-1972) y presidente norcoreano (1972-1994). (n. 1912)... 82 años. *27 de julio: Kevin Carter, fotógrafo sudafricano. (n. 1960)... 33 años. *6 de agosto: Domenico Modugno, cantante y actor italiano. *9 de agosto: Miguel Frank, director de cine y escritor chileno. *9 de agosto: Manuel Cepeda Vargas, político colombiano. *11 de agosto: Peter Cushing, actor británico. *13 de agosto: Elias Canetti, escritor, en lengua alemana, británico de origen búlgaro, Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1981. (n. 1905)... 89 años. *19 de agosto: Linus Pauling, biólogo, físico y químico estadounidense, Premio Nobel de Química en 1954 y de la Paz en 1962. (n. 1901)... 93 años. *4 de septiembre: Sonia Martínez, actriz y presentadora española. (n. 1963)... 30 años. *20 de octubre: Burt Lancaster, actor estadounidense. *4 de noviembre: Ermes Muccinelli, futbolista italiano. *11 de noviembre: Elizabeth Maconchy, compositora inglesa. *21 de noviembre: Santiago Chalar, traumatólogo, poeta, compositor, músico, y cantante uruguayo. (n. 1938)... 56 años. *4 de diciembre: Julio Ramón Ribeyro, escritor peruano. *8 de diciembre: Tom Jobim, músico y compositor brasileño. *24 de diciembre: John Boswell, historiador estadounidense. *31 de diciembre: Woody Strode, actor estadounidense. (n. 1914)... 80 años. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Rosa Regás obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Azul. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte - Territorio comanche. Ciencia y tecnología *25 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar estadounidense Clementine. *19 de febrero: la sonda estadounidense Clementine entra en órbita lunar. Deporte Fútbol *'Primera B': El Club Atlético Tigre se proclama campeón de la Primera B de Argentina. * Junio - Estados Unidos: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: La selección de Brasil, capitaneada por Dunga, gana por cuarta vez la Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar en la final a Italia en penaltis 3-2 tras el empate 0-0 en los 120 minutos reglamentarios. Tras los fallos de Baresi y Massaro por parte de los italianos y de Marcio Santos por los brasileños, Roberto Baggio falló el penal definitivo. *'Copa Intercontinental': Vélez Sársfield campeón. *'Copa Interamericana': Universidad Católica campeón. *'Liga de Campeones': El AC Milan, campeón al derrotar en la final de Atenas al FC Barcelona por 4-0. *'Liga española de fútbol': 14 de mayo - El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón en la última jornada de liga, al ganar en el Camp Nou al Sevilla FC por 5-2, y ante el empate a cero entre el Deportivo de La Coruña y el Valencia CF en Riazor. El Depor, líder toda la temporada, desaprovecha un penalti a su favor, lanzado por Djukic en el último minuto. El jugador brasileño del FC Barcelona Romário gana el trofeo Pichichi, con 30 goles. Liaño, portero del Deportivo de La Coruña, gana el Trofeo Zamora, tras haber encajado sólo 18 goles. *Copa del Rey: El Real Zaragoza, campeón al derrotar en la final al Celta de Vigo en la tanda de penalties, tras acabar el partido con empate a cero. *'Balón de Oro': El búlgaro Hristo Stoichkov, del FC Barcelona, es designado mejor jugador del Mundo del año 1994 por la revista France Football. *'Liga Chilena': El club Universidad de Chile después de 25 años sale campeón tras el empate ante el club Cobresal en el Estadio El Cobre. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': Atlético Nacional (6ª vez). *'Liga Peruana': Sporting Cristal, campeón por décimo primera vez. *'Liga Argentina': Club de Gimnasia y Esgrima La Plata, campéon de la Copa Centenario de AFA. *'Copa Sanwa Bank': Se jugó en el Estadio Nacional de Shinjuku, Tokio, el partido entre Gimnasia y Esgrima La Plata (ARG) , y Verdy Kawasaki (JPN). El partido quedó 2 a 2, pero en los penales, el Verdy ganó 4 a 2. Baloncesto *'Campeonato mundial de baloncesto': se celebra la 12ª edición en Canadá. Estados Unidos se proclama campeón al derrotar a Rusia en la final por 137-91. Croacia consigue la tercera plaza. * Abril - El Joventut de Badalona (España), campeón de la Copa de Europa de Baloncesto, por primera vez en su historia. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. Balonmano *El Club Balonmano Cantabria se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Pete Sampras a Todd Martin. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Sergi Bruguera a Alberto Berasategui. Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Mary Pierce. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Pete Sampras a Goran Ivanišević. Mujeres: Conchita Martínez a Martina Navratilova. *'US Open': Hombres: Andre Agassi a Michael Stich. Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Steffi Graf. *'Masters': Pete Sampras (hombres) y Gabriela Sabatini(mujeres), campeones. *'Copa Davis': Suecia, campeona. *'Copa Federación': España, campeona. *'Clasificación ATP 1994': Pete Sampras, mejor tenista del año. *'Clasificación WTA 1994': Steffi Graf, mejor tenista del año. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia': Miguel Induráin (España) gana su cuarto Tour consecutivo. *'Giro de Italia': Eugeni Berzin (Rusia), ganador. *'Vuelta a España': Tony Rominger (Suiza), ganador. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **500cc: Michael Doohan (EE. UU.), de Honda, campeón. **250cc: Max Biaggi (Italia), de Aprilia, campeón. **125cc: Kazuto Sakata (Japón), de Aprilia, campeón. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Trial' : Jordi Tarrés, campeón por sexta vez. Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1': Michael Schumacher se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. WilliamsF1 gana el campeonato de constructores. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Rallys': Didier Auriol (Francia) ganador por delante de Carlos Sainz, segundo clasificado. Golf *'Masters de Augusta': José María Olazábal (España), campeón. *'Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos': Ernie Els (Sudáfrica), campeón. *'Abierto Británico de Golf': Nick Price (Zimbawe), campeón. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Nick Price (Zimbawe), campeón. Rodeo *'Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo': Juan Carlos Loaiza campeón por tercera vez. Otros deportes * Se celebran los Campeonatos de Europa de Atletismo de verano en Helsinki (Finlandia). Rusia es el país que cosecha más medallas: 24 (10 de oro, 8 de plata y 6 de bronce). * Se celebra la séptima edición de los Campeonatos del Mundo de Natación en Roma, Italia. Música *ABBA - Thank you for the Music *Ace of Base - "The Sign" *Backyard Babies - "Diesel & Power" *Bad Religion - Stranger Than Fiction *Barricada - La Araña *Beck - Mellow Gold *Benny Ibarra - El Tiempo *Bibi Gaytán - Manzana Verde *Blink 182 - Cheshire Cat *Blur - Parklife *Bob Dylan - Greatest Hits Vol.III *Bon Jovi - Crossroad *B'z - The 7th Blues (2 de marzo) *Café Tacvba - Re *Camilo Sesto - Amor sin vértigo *Cannibal Corpse - The Bleeding *Chayanne - Influencias *Collective Soul - Hints, Allegations, and Things Left Unsaid *Dream Theater- Awake *Ednita Nazario - Pasiones *Erick Rubín - La Casa del Amor *Fito Páez - Circo Beat *Gillette - On the Attack *Gloria Trevi - Más turbada que nunca *Green Day - Dookie *Helmet - Betty *Hole - Live Through This *Jamiroquai - The Return of the Space Cowboy *Joaquín Sabina - Esta boca es mía *Korn - Korn *Laura Pausini - La soledad *Laura Pausini - La sollitudine *L'Arc~en~Ciel - Tierra *Los Tigres del Norte - Los Dos Plebes *Los Chichos: Amigos, no pasa na *Madonna - Bedtime Stories *Mägo de Oz - Mägo de Oz *Mariah Carey - Merry Xmas *Marilyn Manson - Portrait of an American Family *Massive Attack - Protection (26 de septiembre) *Melissa - '' Siempre Melissa'' *Motörhead - Bastards *Nacho Cano - Un mundo separado por el mismo Dios *Nas - Illmatic *Nine Inch Nails - The Downward Spiral *Nirvana - MTV Unplugged in New York *NOFX - Punk in Drublic *Oasis - Definitely Maybe *Pantera - Far Beyond Driven *Paul McCartney - Paul Is Live (en vivo) *Pearl Jam- Vitalogy *Prong - Clansing *Public Enemy - Muse Sick-N-Hour Mess Age *Rancid - Let's Go! *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Out in L.A. *Ricardo Arjona - Historias *Rosendo - Para mal o para bien *Savage Garden - Savage Garden *Ska-P - Ska-p. *Slayer - Divine Intervention *Soundgarden - Superunknown *Sr. Chinarro - Sr. Chinarro *Suicidal Tendencies - Suicidal for Life *Tarkan - A-Acayipsin *Testament - Low *The Cranberries - No Need to Argue *The Offspring - Smash *The Prodigy - Music for the Jilted Generation *The Smashing Pumpkins - Pisces Iscariot *The Smashing Pumpkins - Earphoria *U2 - Zooropa *Weezer - The Blue Album Cine * 13 de mayo - El cuervo con Brandon Lee. * 24 de junio - El rey león de Rob Minkoff y Roger Allers. * 20 de julio - El cliente de Joel Schumacher. * Forrest Gump, con Tom Hanks. * Pulp Fiction, con John Travolta, Samuel L. Jackson, Bruce Willis, y Uma Thurman. * Cadena perpetua, con Tim Robbins. * Stargate, Puerta a las Estrellas, con Kurt Russell y James Spader * Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, por Kenneth Branagh. * ? - Expedientes secretos X de Chris Carter.EE.UU. * ? - Comisario Rex de Peter Hacket - Peter Moser.Austria Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Televisión Premios Óscar * Mejor película: Forrest Gump - Paramount Pictures * Mejor actor: Tom Hanks - Forrest Gump * Mejor actriz: Jessica Lange - Blue Sky * Mejor película de habla no inglesa: Belle Époque (España, Fernando Trueba) Premios Nobel * Física - Bertram N. Brockhouse, Clifford G. Shull * Química - George A Olah * Medicina - Alfred G Gilman, Martin Rodbell * Literatura - Kenzaburo Oe * Paz - Yasser Arafat , Shimon Peres, Isaac Rabin * Economía - Reinhard Selten, John Forbes Nash, John Harsanyi Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Alicia de Larrocha * Ciencias Sociales - Aurelio Menéndez * Comunicación y Humanidades - Misiones Españolas en Ruanda y Burundi * Concordia - Movimiento Nacional de Meninos e Meninas de Rua, Mensajeros de la Paz y Save the Children * Cooperación Internacional - Isaac Rabin y Yaser Arafat * Deportes - Martina Navratilova * Investigación Científica y Técnica - Manuel Elkin Patarroyo * Letras - Carlos Fuentes Premio Cervantes * Mario Vargas Llosa Enlaces externos Categoría:Años Categoría:Años 1990